the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of films: B
B * B. Monkey (1999) Ba Baa-Bam * BA:BO (2008) * BaadAsssss Cinema (2002) * BAADASSSSS! (2004) * The Baader Meinhof Complex (2008) * Baadshah (1999) * Baazi (1951) * Baazigar (1993) * The Babe (1992) * Babe (1995) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Babel (2006) * Babes in Arms (1939) * Babes on Broadway (1941) * Babes in Toyland: (1934, 1961 & 1986) * Babette's Feast (1988) * Baby on Board (2009) * Baby Boom (1987) * Baby Bottleneck (1946) * Baby Boy (2001) * Baby Doll: (1916 & 1956) * Baby Face (1933) * Baby Geniuses (1999) * Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (1998) * Baby Mama (2008) * Baby the Rain Must Fall (1965) * Baby Snakes (1979) * Baby, Sorry (2015) * Baby's Day Out (1994) * The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * Babylon 5 series: ** Babylon 5: In the Beginning (1998) (TV) ** Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers (2002) (TV) ** Babylon 5: Thirdspace (1998) (TV) * Babylon A.D. (2008) * The Babysitter: (1980, 1995 & 2017) * Babysitters (2007) * Babysitting (2014) * The Bachelor: (1955, 1990 & 1999) * The Bachelor and the Bobby-Soxer (1947) * Bachelor Mother (1939) * Bachelor Party (1984) * Bachelorette (2012) * Back to Bataan (1945) * Back to the Beach (1987) * Back to the Future series ** Back to the Future (1985) ** Back to the Future Part II (1989) ** Back to the Future Part III (1990) * Back by Midnight (2002) * Back Roads (1981) * Back to School (1986) * Back to School with Franklin (2003) * The Back-up Plan (2010) * Backbeat (1994) * Backdraft (1991) * Backkom Bear: Agent 008 (2017) * Backlash: (1956 & 1986) * Backtrack (2015) * BackWoods (2007) * Bacon Grabbers (1929) * The Bad and the Beautiful (1952) * Bad Boy Bubby (1993) * Bad Boys (1983) * Bad Boys series: ** 1995 (1995) ** ''Bad Boys II (2003) ** Bad Boys for Life (2020) * Bad Company: (1925, 1931, 1946, 1972, 1980, 1986, 1992, 1995 & 2002) * Bad Day at Black Rock (1955) * Bad Dreams (1988) * Bad Education (2004) * Bad Eggs (2003) * Bad Girl (1931) * Bad Girls (1994) * Bad Guy: (1937 & 2001) * Bad Guys Always Die (2015) * Bad Influence (1990) * '' Bad Kids'' series: ** Bad Kids Go to Hell (2012) ** Bad Kids of Crestview Academy (2017) * The Bad Lands (1925) * Bad Lieutenant (1992) * Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans (2009) * Bad Moms (2016) * Bad Moon (1996) * Bad News Bears: (1976 & 2005) * The Bad News Bears Go to Japan (1978) * Bad Santa (2003) * Bad Santa 2 (2016) * The Bad Seed: (1956 & 1985) * Bad Sister (2014) * The Bad Sleep Well (1960) * Bad Taste (1987) * Bad Teacher (2011) * Bad Timing (1980) * Bad Words (2013) * Badal (2000) * Bade Miyan Chote Miyan (1998) * The Badge (2002) * The Badlanders (1958) * Badlands (1973) * Bagdad (1949) * Bagdad Café (1987) * Baghban (2003) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) * Baharen Phir Bhi Aayengi (1966) * Baignade en mer (1896) * Baiju Bawra (1952) * Bait: (1950 & 2000) * The Bait: (1973 TV & 1995) * Bajirao Mastani (2005) * The Baker's Wife (1938) * The Bakery Girl of Monceau (1963) * Balala the Fairies: Princess Camellia (2016) * Ball of Fire (1941) * The Ball Game (1898) * The Ballad of Cable Hogue (1970) * The Ballad of Jack and Rose (2005) * The Ballad of Narayama (1983) * Ballad of a Soldier (1959) * Ballet Mécanique (1924) * Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever (2002) * The Balloonatic (1923) * Ballot Box Bunny (1951) * Balls of Fury (2007) * Balthazar (1966) * Baltic Storm (2003) * Balto series: ** Balto (1995) ** Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) ** Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) * Balu ABCDEFG (2005) * Balyasakhi (1954) * Balzac and the Little Chinese Seamstress (2002) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi II (2006) * Bambi Meets Godzilla (1969) * Bamboozled (2000) Ban-Bay * Bananas (1971) * Band of the Hand (1986) * Band of Outsiders (1964) * The Band Wagon (1953) * The Band's Visit (2007) * Bandidas (2006) * Bandini (1963) * Bandit Queen (1994) * Bandits: (1997 & 2001) * Bandolero! (1968) * Bandslam (2009) * Bang Bang You're Dead (2002) * Bang the Drum Slowly (1973) * Bangaaradha Manushya (1970) * The Banger Sisters (2002) * Bangers (1999) * Bangkok Dangerous: (1999 & 2008) * Bangkok Haunted (2001) * Bangkok Loco (2004) * Bangkok Love Story (2007) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1982 TV) * The Bank Dick (1940) * The Bank Job (2008) * The Banquet: (1991 & 2006) * B*A*P*S (1997) * Bar Hopping (2002) * Barabbas: (1953, 1962 & 2012) * Baraka (1992) * Barakat! (2006) * Baran (2001) * Barb Wire (1996) * Barbarella (1968) * The Barbarian Invasions (2003) * The Barbaric Beast of Boggy Creek, Part II (1985) * Barbershop series ** Barbershop (2002) ** Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016) ** Barbershop 2: Back in Business (2004) * Barbie series: ** Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) ** Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) ** Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) ** Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004) ** Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) ** Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) ** Barbie: Mermaidia (2006) ** The Barbie Diaries (2006) ** Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) ** Barbie as the Island Princess (2007) ** Barbie Mariposa (2008) ** Barbie & the Diamond Castle (2008) ** Barbie Thumbelina (2009) ** Barbie and the Three Musketeers (2009) ** Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) ** Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) ** Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) ** Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) ** Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) ** Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) ** Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) ** Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) ** Barbie: Dolphin Magic (2017) * Barcelona (1994) * The Barefoot Contessa (1954) * Barefoot Ki-bong (2006) * Barefoot in the Park (1967) * Barefooted Youth (1964) * Barfi! (2012) * Barfly (1987) * Barfuss (2005) * Barking Dogs Never Bite (2000) * The Barkleys of Broadway (1949) * Barnet Horse Fair (1896) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Barney's Version (2010) * Barns 2012 * Barnyard (2006) * The Barnyard (1923) * Baron Blood (1972) * Barque sortant du port (1895) * Barrabas (1919) * The Barretts of Wimpole Street: (1934 & 1957) * Barry Lyndon (1975) * Barsaat: (1949 & 1995) * Barsaat Ki Ek Raat (1981) * Bart Got a Room (2009) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Barton Fink (1991) * Bas Itna Sa Khwaab Hai (2001) * Baseball Bugs (1946) * BASEketball (1998) * Bashing (2005) * Basic (2003) * Basic Instinct (1992) * Basic Instinct 2 (2006) * Basket Case series: ** Basket Case (1982) ** Basket Case 2 (1990) ** Basket Case 3: The Progeny (1992) * The Basketball Diaries (1995) * Basquiat (1996) * Bastard Out of Carolina (1996) * The Bat: (1926 & 1959) * Bat Thumb (2001) * Bat*21 (1988) * The Bat Whispers (1930) * Bataan (1943) * Bataille de boules de neige (1896) * Bateau-mouche sur la Seine (1896) * Batman series: ** Batman Dracula (1964) ** Batman: (1966 & 1989) ** Batman Fights Dracula (1967) ** Batman Returns (1992) ** Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) ** Batman Forever (1995) ** Batman & Robin (1997) ** Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) ** Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) ** Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) ** Batman Begins (2005) ** The Batman vs. Dracula (2005) ** Batman: New Times (2005) ** Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) ** Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) ** Batman: Year One (2011) ** Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) ** Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) ** Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) ** Batman: Bad Blood (2016) ** Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) ** Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) ** Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants (2016) ** Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (2016) ** Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) ** Batman vs. Two-Face (2017) ** Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) ** Batman Ninja (2018) ** Batman: Hush (2019) ** Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019) * Bats (1999) * Batsu Game 2 (2012) * *batteries not included (1987) * Batteuse à vapeur (1896) * The Battle of Algiers (1966) * Battle Beyond the Stars (1980) * Battle Beyond the Sun (1960) * Battle of Blood Island (1960) * Battle of Britain (1969) * Battle of the Bulge (1965) * Battle Circus (1953) * Battle Cry (1955) * Battle for Haditha (2008) * Battle in Heaven (2005) * Battle: Los Angeles (2011) * Battle of Los Angeles (2011) * Battle of Memories (2016) * Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973) * The Battle of the River Plate (1956) * Battle Royale (2000) * Battle Royale II: Requiem (2003) * The Battle of San Pietro (1945) * Battle in Seattle (2008) * The Battle of the Somme (1916) * Battle for Soviet Ukraine (1943) * Battle for Terra (2009) * Battlefield Earth (2000) * Battleground (1949) * Battles Without Honor and Humanity (1973) * Battleship (2012) * The Battleship Potemkin (1925) * Battlestar Galactica (1979) * Bauerntanz zweier Kinder (1895) * Baxter (1989) * The Baxter (2005) * The Bay Boy (1984) * Bayside Shakedown series: ** Bayside Shakedown: The Movie (1998) ** Bayside Shakedown 2 (2003) ** Bayside Shakedown 3 (2010) ** Bayside Shakedown The Final (2012) Be * Be Cool (2005) * Be Kind Rewind (2008) * Be Together (2015) * Be with Me (2005) Bea-Beh * The Beach (2000) * Beach Blanket Bingo (1965) * Beach Party (1963) * Beaches (1988) * The Beales of Grey Gardens (2006) * Bean (1997) * The Bear (1989) * The Beast: (1974, 1988 & 1996 TV) * The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms (1953) * The Beast and the Beauty (2005) * The Beast with Five Fingers (1946) * The Beast Must Die (1974) * The Beast Within (1982) * The Beast of Yucca Flats (1961) * Beasties (1985) (1989) * Beastly (2011) * Beastly Boyz (2006) * The Beastmaster (1982) * Beasts of the Southern Wild (2012) * Beat the Devil (1953) * Beat Girl (1960) * The Beat That My Heart Skipped (2005) * Beatrice Wood: Mama of Dada (1993) * Beau Brummell (1954) * Beau Geste: (1926, 1939 & 1966) * Le Beau Serge (1958) * Beau Travail (1999) * Beaufort (2008) * The Beautician and the Beast (1997) * Beautiful: (2000, 2008, 2009 & 2011) * Beautiful Boxer (2004) * Beautiful Boy (2010 & 2018) * The Beautiful Country (2004) * Beautiful Creatures (2000 & 2013) * Beautiful Girls (1996) * A Beautiful Mind (2001) * A Beautiful New World (1999) * Beautiful People (1999) * Beautiful Thing (1996) * Beauty and the Beast: (1946, 1991, 1992 & 2017) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Beauty Shop (2005) * The Beaver (2011) * Beavis and Butt-head Do America (1996) * Bébé et fillettes (1896) * Bébé's Kids (1992) * Because I Said So (2007) * Because of Winn-Dixie (2005) * Because You're Mine (1952) * Becket (1963) * Becoming Jane (2007) * Bed and Board (1970) * Bed of Lies (1992) * Bed of Roses: (1933 & 1996) * Bed and Sofa (1927) * Bedazzled: (1967 & 2000) * Bedevil (1993) * Bedevilled: (1955 & 2010) * The Bedevilled (1974) * Bedevilled Rabbit (1957) * The Bedford Incident (1966) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Bedlam (1946) * The Bedroom Window (1987) * Bedrooms and Hallways (1999) * Bedtime for Bonzo (1951) * Bedtime Stories (2008) * Bee Movie (2007) * Bee Season (2005) * Beef (2003) * Beep Prepared (1961) * Beer League (2006) * Beerfest (2006) * Beethoven series: ** Beethoven (1992) ** Beethoven's 2nd (1993) ** Beethoven's 3rd (2000) ** Beethoven's 4th (2001) ** Beethoven's 5th (2003) * Beetlejuice (1988) * Before and After (1996) * Before Born (2005) * Before the Devil Knows You're Dead (2007) * Before the Fall (2004) * Before I Fall (2017) * Before Midnight (2013) * Before Night Falls (2000) * Before the Rain: (1994 & 2010) * Before Stonewall (1984) * Before Sunrise (1995) * Before Sunset (2004) * Beginners (2010) * Beginning of the End (1957) * The Beguiled: (1971 & 2017) * Behind Enemy Lines series: ** Behind Enemy Lines (2001) ** Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia (2009) ** Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil (2006) * Behind the Green Door (1972) * Behind the Lines (1998) * Behind the Mask: (1932, 1946, 1958, 2002, & 2006) * Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006) * Behind the Red Door (2003) * Behind the Screen (1916) * Behind the Sun (2001) * Behold My Wife!: (1920 & 1934) Bei-Bey * Beijing Bastards (1993) * Beijing Bicycle (2001) * Beijing Rocks (2001) * Being Cyrus (2006) * Being Flynn (2012) * Being Human (1993) * Being John Malkovich (1999) * Being Julia (2004) * Being There (1979) * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla (1952) * The Believer (2001) * The Believers (1987) * Believers (2007) * The Belko Experiment (2016) * Bell of Purity Temple (1992) * Bell, Book and Candle (1958) * Bella (2007) * The Bellboy (1960) * The Bellboy and the Playgirls (1962) * Belle (2013) * Belle de jour (1967) * La belle noiseuse (1991) * Belle's Magical World (1998) * The Belles of St Trinian's (1954) * Bellflower (2011) * Bellman and True (1987) * The Bells: (1926 & 1931) * Bells from the Deep: Faith and Superstition in Russia (1993) * The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) * Belly (1998) * The Belly of an Architect (1987) * Belly of the Beast (2003) * Bellyfruit (1999) * Bellyful (2000) * The Beloved: (1970, 2011 & 2015) * Beloved (1998) * Below (2002) * Belphegor, Ghost of the Louvre (2001) * Ben and Me (1953) * Ben X (2007) * Ben-Hur: (1907, 1925, 1959, 2003, & 2016) * Benaam (2006) * The Benchwarmers (2006) * Bend It Like Beckham (2002) * Bend of the River (1952) * Bendito infierno (2001) * Beneath Clouds (2002) * Beneath the Darkness (2012) * Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) * Beneath Still Waters (2006) * Beneath the Valley of the Ultra-Vixens (1979) * Benji (1974) * Benny & Joon (1993) * Bent (1997) * Beongeoli Sam-ryong (1929) * Beowulf: (1999 & 2007) * Beowulf & Grendel (2006) * Beregis Avtomobilya (1966) * Berkeley Square (1933) * Berlin Alexanderplatz (1980 TV) * Berlin Express (1948) * Berlin: Symphony of a Great City (1928) * Bernard and the Genie (1991) (TV) * Bernie: (1996 & 2011) * Berserker (2001) * Beshkempir (1998) * Besieged (1998) * Best of the Best (1989) * Best of the Best 2 (1993) * Best Defense (1984) * The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (2012) * Best Friends: (1975 & 1982) * The Best Intentions (1992) * Best Laid Plans (1999) * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1982) * The Best Man: (1964 & 1999) * Best Men (1997) * The Best Plan Is No Plan (2013) * Best Seller (1987) * Best in Show (2000) * The Best of Times (1986) * The Best Years of Our Lives (1946) * The Best of Youth (La Meglio gioventù) (2003) * La Bestia y la Espada Magica (1983) * The Bet: (1997 & 2006) * Beta (1992) * La Bête (1975) * La Bête Humaine (1938) * Betrayal (1983) * Betrayed: (1954 & 1988) * The Betrayed (1993) * (2008) * The Betsy (1978) * Betsy's Wedding (1990) * A Better Life (2011) * Better Living Through Circuitry (1999) * Better Luck Tomorrow (2002) * Better Off Dead (1985) * A Better Place (1997) * Better Than Chocolate (1999) * A Better Tomorrow (1986) * A Better Tomorrow II (1987) * Bettie Page: Dark Angel (2004) * Betty Blue (1986) * Between Love and Hate (2006) * Between Showers (1914) * Between Two Worlds (1944) * The Beverly Hillbillies (1993) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (20012) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) * Beverly Hills Cop series: ** Beverly Hills Cop (1984) ** Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) ** Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) * Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) * Bewafaa (2005) * Beware, My Lovely (1952) * Bewitched: (1945 & 2005) * Beware! The Blob (1972) * Bewitching Attraction (2006) * The Beyond (1981) * Beyond: (1921, 2010, 2012, & 2014) * Beyond the Black Rainbow (2010) * Beyond Borders (2003) * Beyond the Clouds (1995) * Beyond the Darkness (1984) * Beyond the Forest (1949) * Beyond the Gates (2006) * Beyond Hatred (2005) * Beyond the Mat (1999) * Beyond the Poseidon Adventure (1979) * Beyond the Rainbow (1922) * Beyond Rangoon (1995) * Beyond Re-Animator (2003) * Beyond a Reasonable Doubt: (1956 & 2009) * Beyond the Rocks (1922) * Beyond the Sea (2004) * Beyond This Place (1959) * Beyond Tomorrow (1940) * Beyond the Valley of the Dolls (1970) * Beyond the Years (2007) Bh-Bi * Bharathi Kannamma (1999) * Bhoot (2003) * Bhoot Bungla (1965) * Bhumika (1977) * The Bible: In The Beginning (1966) * Bicentennial Man (1999) * Bichhoo (2000) * Bichunmoo (2000) * Bicycle Boy (2015) * Bicycle Thieves (1948) * Il bidone (1962) * Big (1988) * Big Bad Mama (1974) * Big Bad Wolf (2006) * The Big Bee (2015) * The Big Blue (1988) * The Big Bounce (2004) * The Big Brawl (1980) * The Big Broadcast (1932) * Big Bug Man (2008) * Big Bully (1996) * The Big Bus' (1976) * Big Business: (1929 & 1988) * The Big Chill (1983) * Big City Blues (1999) * The Big Clock (1948) * The Big Combo (1955) * The Big Country (1958) * Big Daddy (1999) * Big Deal on Madonna Street (1958) * The Big Easy (1987) * Big Eden (2000) * The Big Empty: 2003 & 2005 * Big Eyes (2014) * Big Fan (2009) * Big Fat Liar (2002) * The Big Feast (1973) * Big Fish (2003) * Big Fish & Chinese Flowering Crabapple (2016) * Big Girls Don't Cry (2002) * The Big Green (1995) * The Big Gundown (1966) * A Big Hand for the Little Lady (1966) * A Big Hand for the Little Lady (1966) * The Big Heat (1953) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * The Big Hit (1998) * The Big House (1930) * Big Jake (1971) * Big Jim McLain (1952) * The Big Kahuna (1999) * The Big Knife (1955) * The Big Lebowski (1998) * Big Miracle (2012) * Big Momma series: ** Big Momma's House (2000) ** Big Momma's House 2 (2006) ** Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) * Big Money Hustlas (2000) * The Big Mouth (1967) * Big Night (1996) * Big Nothing (2006) * The Big One (1998) * The Big Parade: (1925 & 1986) * The Big Picture (1989) * Big Red (1962) * The Big Red One (1980) * The Big Risk (1960) * The Big Road (1934) * Big Shark (2019) * Big Shot's Funeral (2001) * The Big Sick (2017) * The Big Sky (1952) * The Big Sleep: (1946 & 1978) * Big Stan (2008) * The Big Steal (1949) * The Big Store (1941) * The Big Swindle (2004) * Big Top Bunny (1951) * Big Top Pee-wee (1988) * The Big Trail (1930) * Big Trouble: (1986 & 2002) * Big Trouble in Little China (1986) * The Big Wedding (2013) * Big Wednesday (1978) * The Big Wheel (1949) * The Big White (2005) * The Big Year (2011) * Bigfoot (1970) * Bigfoot Junior (2017) * A Bigger Splash (2015) * Bigger Than Life (1956) * Bigger Than the Sky (2005) * Biggles: Adventures in Time (1986) * BigLove (2001) * Biker Boyz (2003) * Bikini Beach (1964) * Bill: (1981 TV & 2007) * Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) * Bill Cosby: Himself (1983) * A Bill of Divorcement: (1922, 1932 & 1940) * Bill Nye: Science Guy (2017) * Bill: On His Own (1983) (TV) * Billboard Dad (1998) (TV) * Billion Dollar Brain (1967) * Billu (2009) * Billy Bathgate (1991) * Billy Budd (1962) * Billy Elliot (2000) * Billy Jack (1971) * Billy Liar (1963) * Billy Madison (1995) * Billy's Dad Is a Fudge-Packer (2004) * Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss (1998) * Biloxi Blues (1988) * The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings (1976) * Bintou (2001) * Bio Zombie (1998) * Bio-Dome (1996) * Biohazard 4D-Executer (2000) * Biohazard: Degeneration (2008) * Bird (1988) * Bird Box (2018) * The Bird with the Crystal Plumage (1970) * Bird People (2014) * Bird on a Wire (1990) * The Birdcage (1996) * Birdcage Inn (1998) * Birdman (2014) * ''Birdman of Alcatraz (1962) * The Birds (1963) * Birds Anonymous (1957) * Birdy (1984) * Biri Gal (2015) * Birth (2004) * The Birth of a Nation (1915) * Birthday Girl (2001) * The Biscuit Eater (1940 & 1972) * Bishonen (1998) * The Bishop's Wife (1947) * Bitch Slap (2009) * Bite the Bullet (1975) * A Bite of China: Celebrating the Chinese New Year (2016) * Bitter Harvest (2017) * Bitter Jester (2003) * Bitter Love (2014) * Bitter Moon (1992) * Bitter Rice (1950) * The Bitter Tea of General Yen (1933) * The Bitter Tears of Petra von Kant (1972) * Bitters and Blue Ruin (2002) * A Bittersweet Life (2005) * Biutiful (2010) * Le Bivouac (1896) * Biwi No.1 (1999) * Bizarre, Bizarre (1937) Bl-Bm * Black: (2004, 2005 & 2008) * Black & White: (1998, 1999 & 2002) * Black & White Episode I: The Dawn of Assault (2012) * Black & White: The Dawn of Justice (2014) * Black Angel (1946) * Black Beauty (1994) * Black Belly of the Tarantula (1971) * Black Belt Jones (1974) * Black Book (2006) * Black Bread (2010) * Black Caesar (1973) * The Black Cannon Incident (1985) * The Black Cat: (1934, 1941 & 1981) * Black Cat (2007) * Black Cat, White Cat (1998) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Black Chicks Talking (2001) * Black Christmas: (1974 & 2006) * Black Cloud (2004) * The Black Dahlia (2006) * Black Dalia (2009) * Black Dawn (2005) * Black Death (2010) * Black Dog (1998) * Black Dynamite (2009) * Black Eagle (1988) * Black Emanuelle (1975) * Black Friday: (1940 & 2004) * Black God, White Devil (1964) * Black Hawk Down (2001) * Black Hole: (2013 & 2015) * The Black Hole (1979 & 2006 TV) * Black Holes (1995) * Black House (2007) * Black Knight (2001) * Black Legion (1937) * Black Like Me (1964) * Black Mail (1973) * Black Mama, White Mama (1973) * Black Mask (1996) * Black Mask 2: City of Masks (2002) * Black Mass (2015) * Black Moon: (1934 & 1975) * Black Moon Rising (1986) * Black Narcissus (1947) * Black Orpheus (1959) * The Black Pirate (1926) * Black Rain (1989) * Black Republic (1990) * Black Robe (1991) * Black Rock (2012) * Black Sabbath (1963) * The Black Scorpion (1957) * Black Sheep: (1996 & 2006 & 2006) * Black Snake Moan (2007) * The Black Stallion (1979) * Black Stallion (2010) * Black Sunday: (1960 & 1977) * The Black Swan (1942) * Black Swan (2010) * Black Swans (2005) * Black Tuesday (1954) * Black Water (2007 & 2018) * Black and White in Color (1976) * Black Widow (1987) * Black Widow Business (2016) * The Black Windmill (1974) * Blackball (2005) * Blackballed (2004) * Blackbeard's Ghost (1968) * Blackbirds at Bangpleng (1994) * Blackboard Jungle (1955) * Blackhat (2015) * BlacKkKlansman (2018) * Blackmail: (1929, 1939, 1947 & 2005) * Blackmailed (1951) * The Blacksmith (1922) * Blacksmith Scene (1893) * The Blackout (1997) * Blacula (1972) * Blade series: ** Blade (1998) ** Blade II (2002) ** Blade: Trinity (2004) * A Blade in the Dark (1983) * The Blade Master (1984) * Blade of the Ripper (1971) * Blade Runner (1982) * Blade Runner 2049 (2017) * Blade Runner Black Out 2022 (2017) * Blades of Glory (2007) * Blair Witch (2016) * The Blair Witch Project (1999) * Blame It on Rio (1984) * Les Blanchisseuses (1896) * Blank Check (1994) * The Blank Generation (1976) * Blankman (1994) * Blast From the Past (1999) * Blast of Silence (1961) * Blaze (1989) * Blazing Saddles (1974) * Bleach: Hell Verse (2010) * Bless the Child: (2000 & 2003) * Bless Me, Ultima (2013) * Blind Beast (1969) * Blind Date (1987) * Blind Fury (1990) * Blind Massage (2014) * Blind Mountain (2007) * Blind Shaft (2003) * The Blind Side (2009) * Blind Spot (2015) * Blindness (2008) * The Bling Ring (2013) * Blink (1994) * Bliss: (1917, 1985, 1997 & 2007) * Blissfully Yours (2002) * Blithe Spirit (1945) * Blitz (2011) * The Blob: (1958 & 1988) * Block-Heads (1938) * Blonde Ambition (2007) * Blonde Venus (1932) * Blood & Chocolate (2007) * Blood & Orchids (1986) (TV) * Blood Alley (1955) * Blood Bath (1966) * Blood and Black Lace (1964) * Blood and Bone (2009) * Blood Brothers: (1973, 1996, 2004, 2007 China, & 2007 short) * Blood Diamond (2006) * Blood Diner (1987) * Blood for Dracula (1974) * Blood of Dracula's Castle (1969) * Blood Feast (1963) * Blood In Blood Out (1993) * The Blood of Jesus (1941) * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb (1972) * The Blood of a Poet (1930) * Blood Rain (2005) * Blood and Sand (1922) * The Blood on Satan's Claw (1971) * Blood Simple (1984) * The Blood Stained Route Map (2002) * Blood Sucking Freaks (1976) * Blood Surf (2001) * Blood Trails (2006) * Blood and Wine (1997) * Blood on Wolf Mountain (1936) * Blood Work (2002) * Blood: The Last Vampire (2000 & 2009) * Bloodbath at the House of Death (1983) * Bloodbrothers (1978) * Bloodlust! (1961) * BloodRayne series: ** BloodRayne (2006) ** BloodRayne: The Third Reich (2011) ** BloodRayne 2: Deliverance (2008) * Bloodsport series: ** Bloodsport (1988) ** Bloodsport II: The Next Kumite (1996) ** Bloodsport III (1997) ** Bloodsport 4: The Dark Kumite (1999) * A Bloody Aria (2006) * Bloody Birthday (1981) * Bloody Doll (2014) * Bloody Mama (1970) * Bloody Murder (2000) * Bloody Sunday (2002) * Bloody Tie (2006) * Bloom in the Moonlight (1993) * Blossoms in the Dust (1941) * Blow (2001) * Blow Dry (2001) * Blow Out (1981) * Blown Away: (1992 & 1994) * Blowup (1966) * The Blue Bird : (1918, 1940 & 1976) * Blue Car (2003) * Blue Chips (1994) * Blue Collar (1978) * Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie (2003) * Blue Crush (2002) * The Blue Dahlia (1946) * Blue Desert (1991) * The Blue Eagle (1930) * Blue in the Face (1995) * The Blue Gardenia (1953) * Blue Hawaii (1961) * Blue Jasmine (2013) * The Blue Kite (1993) * The Blue Lagoon: (1923, 1949 & 1980) * The Blue Lamp (1950) * The Blue Light (1932) * The Blue Max (1966) * Blue Murder at St Trinian's (1957) * Blue Ruin (2013) * Blue Skies (1946) * Blue Sky (1994) * Blue Sky Bones (2014) * Blue Spring Ride (2014) * Blue Streak (1999) * Blue Thunder (1983) * Blue Valentine (2010) * The Blue Veil: (1942 & 1951) * Blue Velvet (1986) * Blueprint (2003) * The Blues Brothers (1980) * Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) * BMX Bandits (1983) Bo * Boat: (2007 & 2009) * The Boat (1921) * Boat Trip (2002) * The Boatniks (1970) * Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice (1969) * Bob the High Roller (1955) * Bob Roberts (1992) * Bob's Burgers (2020) * Bobby: (1973, 2002 & 2006) * Bobby Deerfield (1977) * Bobby Fischer Against the World (2011) * Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius (2004) * Body: (2015 American & 2015 Polish) * The Body: (1970, 1974, 2001, 2012 & 2018) * Body Double (1984) * Body of Evidence: (1988 TV & 1993) * Body Heat (1981) * Body Jumper (2001) * Body of Lies (2008) * Body Parts (1991) * Body Shots (2000) * The Body Snatcher (1946) * Body Snatchers (1993) * Body and Soul: (1925, 1927, 1931, 1947 & 1981) * Body Without Soul (1994) * Bodyguard: (2010 & 2011 Hindi) * The Bodyguard: (1992 & 2004) * The Bodyguard 2 (2007) * Boeing Boeing (1965) * The Bogie Man (1992 TV) * Bogus (1996) * The Bohemian Girl: (1922 & 1936) * La Bohème: (1926 & 1965) * Boiler Room (2000) * Boiling Point: (1990 & 1993) * Bois de Boulogne (1896) * Bolero: (1934 & 1984) * Bollywood/Hollywood (2002) * Bolshevism on Trial (1919) * Bolt: (1994 & 2008) * A Bolt from the Blue (2014) * Bolívar Soy Yo (2002) * Bombay Talkies (2013) * Bombshell (1933) * Un bon bock (1892) * Bon Cop, Bad Cop (2006) * Bon Voyage: (1944, 1954, 2003 & 2006) * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) * Bon Voyage! (1962) * Bone: (1972 & 2005) * The Bone Collector (1997) * Bones: (2001 & 2010) * The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990) * Bongoland (2003) * Bongwater (1997) * Le Bonheur: (1934 & 1965) * Bonjour Monsieur Shlomi (2003) * Bonjour tristesse (1958) * Bonnie and Clyde (1967) * Boo (2006) * Boo! A Madea Halloween (2016) * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween (2017) * The Boogens (1981) * Boogeyman (2005) * Boogeyman 2 (2008) * Boogeyman 3 (2009) * Boogeyman II (1983) * Boogie Man: The Lee Atwater Story (2008) * The Boogie Man Will Get You (1942) * Boogie Nights (1997) * The Book of Eli (2010) * The Book of Life: (1999, 2014 & 2017) * Book of Love: (1990, 2002, 2004 & 2016) * Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (2000) * The Book Thief (2013) * Boom Town (1940) * Boomerang: (1934, 1947, 1976, 1992, 2001 & 2015) * The Boondock Saints (1999) * The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (2009) * Boonie Bears series: ** Boonie Bears: To the Rescue (2014) ** Boonie Bears: Mystical Winter (2015) ** Boonie Bears III (2016) ** Boonie Bears: Entangled Worlds (2017) * Das Boot (1981) * Booty Call (1997) * BoOzy' OS and the Cristal Gem (2013) * Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan (2006) * Bordello of Blood (1996) * Border: (1997 & 2007) * The Border: (1982, 1996, 2007 & 2009) * Border Radio (1987) * Border War: The Battle Over Illegal Immigration (2006) * Borderland (2009) * Borderline: (1930, 1950, 1980 & 2008) * Bordertown: (1935 & 2007) * Boris and Natasha: The Movie (1992) * Born in China (2016) * Born to Dance (1936) * Born in East L.A. (1987) * Born in Flames (1983) * Born on the Fourth of July (1989) * Born Free (1966) * Born into Brothels (2004) * The Born Losers (1967) * Born to Kill: (1947, 1967, 1974 & 1996) * Born to Be Wild: (1995 & 2011) * Born Yesterday: (1950 & 1993) * The Borrower (1991) * The Borrowers: (1973, 1997 & 2011) * Borsalino (1970) * Borsalino & Co. (1974) * Boss Nigger (1975) * The Boston Strangler (1968) * The Bostonians (1984) * Botched (2008) * The Bothersome Man (2007) * Bottle Rocket (1996) * Bottle Shock (2008) * Bottoms Up: (1934, 1960 & 2006) * Boudu Saved from Drowning (1932) * Boulevard des Italiens (1896) * Bounce (2000) * Bound (1996 & 2015) * Bound for Glory (1976) * The Boundary (2014) * The Bounty: (1984 & 2012) * The Bounty Hunter: (1954 & 2010) * Bounty Hunters (2016) * Bounty Killer (2013) * The Bourne Identity (1988 TV) * Bourne series: ** The Bourne Identity (2002) ** The Bourne Supremacy (2004) ** The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) ** The Bourne Legacy (2012) ** Jason Bourne (2016) * The Bow (2005) * The Bowery (1933) * Bowery Blitzkrieg (1941) * Bowfinger (1999) * Bowling for Columbine (2002) * The Box: (2003, 2007 & 2009) * Box of Moon Light (1997) * Boxcar Bertha (1972) * Das Boxende Känguruh (1895) * Boxer: (1984, 1995, 2015 & 2018) * The Boxer: (1958, 1997 & 2012) * Boxing Helena (1993) * The Boxing Kangaroo (1896) * Boxing Match; or, Glove Contest (1896) * The Boxtrolls (2015) * Boy A (2008) * Boy: (1969, 2009 & 2010) * The Boy: (2015 & 2016) * The Boy and the Beast (2015) * The Boy Friend: (1926 & 1971) * Boy Goes to Heaven (2005) * A Boy and His Dog: (1946 short & 1976) * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) * A Boy Named Sue (2000) * The Boy in the Plastic Bubble (1976) * The Boy in the Striped Pajamas (2008) * The Boy Turns Man (1972) * The Boy Who Could Fly (1986) * The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (1973) * Boy, Girl (1987) * The Boys: (1962 British, 1962 Finnish film), 1991 & 1998) * Boys: (1977, 1983, 1996 & 2003) * The Boys in the Band (1970) * The Boys from Brazil (1978) * Boys of the City (1940) * The Boys in Company C (1978) * Boys Don't Cry (1999) * Boys and Girls: (1983 & 2000) * The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story (2009) * Boys on the Side (1995) * Boys Town (1938) * Boys Will Be Boys (1935) * Boys' Night Out (1962) * Boyz n the Hood (1991) * Bozo (2013) Br * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) * Brain Candy (1996) * Brain Damage (1988) * Brain Donors (1992) * Brain on Fire (2016) * The Brain That Wouldn't Die (1962) * Braindead (1992) * Brainscan (1994) * Brainstorm: (1983, 1983 & 2000) * Brainwashed (1960) * Brake (2012) * Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) * Bran Nue Dae (2010) * Brand Upon the Brain! (2006) * Branded to Kill (1967) * Brannigan (1975) * The Brass Teapot (2013) * Brassed Off (1997) * Bratz: The Movie (2007) * The Bravados (1958) * The Brave (1997) * Brave: (1994, 2012 & 2014) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1988) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1989) * The Brave One: (1956 & 2007) * Brave Rabbit 2 Crazy Circus (2015) * Braveheart: (1925 & 1995) * Bravo My Life (2007) * Bravo, My Life (2005) * Brazil: (1944 & 1985) * Breach (2007) * Bread and Roses: (1967, 1994 & 2000) * Bread and Tulips (2000) * Bread, Love and Dreams (1953) * Break Out (2002) * The Break-Up (2006) * The Break-up Season (2014) * Breakdown: (1952, 1997 & 2016) * Breakdown: In Your House (1998) * Breaker Morant (1980) * Breakfast of Champions (1999) * The Breakfast Club (1985) * Breakfast on Pluto (2005) * Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961) * Breakheart Pass (1975) * Breakin' (1984) * Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo (1984) * Breakin' All the Rules (2004) * Breaking Away (1979) * Breaking and Entering (2006) * Breaking with Old Ideas (1975) * Breaking Up: (1985 & 1997) * Breaking the Waves (1996) * Breakout: (1959, 1975, 1997 & 2013) * Breast Men (1997) * Breathing Room (2008) * Breathless: (1960, 1983 & 2009) * The Breed: (2001 & 2006) * Breeders (1986) * Breezy (1974) * Brewster McCloud (1971) * Brewster's Millions: (1914, 1921, 1935, 1945 & 1985) * Brian's Song (1971 TV) * Brick (2006) * Brick Mansions (2014) * The Bride: (1973, 1985, 2015 & 2017) * The Bride Came C.O.D. (1941) * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Bride of Frankenstein (1935) * Bride of the Monster (1956) * Bride and Prejudice (2004) * Bride of Re-Animator (1990) * Bride Wars: (2009 & 2015) * The Bride with White Hair (1993) * The Bride Wore Black (1968) * Brides: (2004 & 2014) * The Brides of Dracula (1960) * Brideshead Revisited (2008) * Bridesmaids: (1989 & 2011) * The Bridge: (1992 & 2006) * Bridge: (1949 & 1988) * The Bridge at Remagen (1969) * The Bridge on the River Kwai (1957) * The Bridge of San Luis Rey]]: (1929, 1944 & 2004) * A Bridge to Terabithia: (1985 TV & 2007) * A Bridge Too Far (1977) * The Bridges of Madison County (1995) * The Bridges at Toko-Ri (1954) * Bridget Joness series: ** Bridget Jones's Diary (2001) ** Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (2004) ** Bridget Jones's Baby (2016) * Brief Encounter (1945) * A Brief History of Time (1992) * Brief Interviews with Hideous Men (2009) * A Brief Vacation (1973) * Brigadoon (1954) * Bright Eyes: (1929 & 1934) * Bright Leaf (1950) * Bright Lights (1935) * Bright Lights, Big City (1988) * Bright Lights: Starring Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds (2016) * Bright Star (2009) * Bright Young Things (2003) * Brighton Rock: (1947 & 2011) * Brilliantovaya ruka (1968) * Bring It On series: ** Bring It On (2000) ** Bring It On Again (2004) ** Bring It On: All or Nothing (2006) ** Bring It On: In It to Win It (2007) ** Bring It On: Fight to the Finish (2009) ** Bring It On: Worldwide Cheersmack (2017) * Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia (1974) * Bringing Down the House (2003) * Bringing Out the Dead (1999) * Bringing Up Baby (1938) * Broadcast News (1987) * Broadway Bill (1934) * Broadway Danny Rose (1984) * Broadway Melody series: ** The Broadway Melody (1929) ** Broadway Melody of 1936 (1936) ** Broadway Melody of 1938 (1937) ** Broadway Melody of 1940 (1940) * Broke Sky (2007) * Brokeback Mountain (2005) * Brokedown Palace (1999) * The Broken (2008) * Broken: (1993, 2005, 2006, 2012, 2013 & 2014) * Broken Arrow: (1950 & 1996) * Broken Blossoms (1919) * Broken Bridges (2006) * Broken City (2013) * Broken Embraces (2009) * Broken English: (1981, 1996 & 2007) * Broken Flowers (2005) * The Broken Hearts Club: A Romantic Comedy (2000) * Broken Lance (1954) * Broken Trail (2006 TV) * Bronco Billy (1980) * Bronson (2009) * A Bronx Morning (1931) * A Bronx Tale (1993) * The Brood (1979) * Brooklyn (2015) * Brooklyn Rules (2009) * Brooklyn's Finest (2009) * Brother: (1997 & 2000) * The Brother from Another Planet (1984) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * Brother to Brother (2004) * Brother Future (1991) * Brother Orchid (1940) * Brother Rat (1938) * Brother and Sister: (1976 & 2010) * Brother Sun, Sister Moon (1972) * Brotherhood of Blood (2008) * Brotherhood of the Wolf (2001) * Brothers: (1913, 2004, 2009 & 2016) * The Brothers: (1947, 1973, 1979 & 2001) * The Brothers Bloom (2009) * The Brothers Grimm (2005) * Brothers in Law (1957) * The Brothers Lionheart (1977) * The Brothers McMullen (1995) * Brothers and Sisters: (1980 & 1992) * The Brothers Solomon (2007) * Brothers at War (2009) * The Brown Bunny (2003) * Brown Sugar: (1922, 1931 & 2002) * The Brown Wallet (1936) * Brown's Requiem (1998) * The Browning Version: (1951 & 1994) * Brubaker (1980) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * Bruce and Pepper Wayne Gacy's Home Movies (1989) * Die Brücke (1961) * Bruiser (2000) * Brüno (2009) * Brute Force: (1914 & 1947) Bu-By * The 'Burbs (1989) * Bubba Ho-tep (2002) * Bubble (2006) * Bubble Boy (2001) * Bubble Fiction: Boom or Bust (2007) * The Buccaneer: (1938 & 1958) * The Buccaneers (1924) * Buck (2011) * Buck Privates (1941) * Buck Privates Come Home (1947) * A Bucket of Blood: (1959 & 1995) * The Bucket List (2007) * Bucking Broadway (1917) * Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star (2011) * Budbringeren (1998) * Buddy Buddy (1981) * The Buddy Holly Story (1978) * Buddies in India (2016) * Buena Vista Social Club (1999) * Buffalo '66 (1998) * Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting Bull's History Lesson (1976) * The Buffalo Boy (2004) * Buffalo Soldier (1970) * Buffalo Soldiers: (1997 TV & 2001) * Buffet Froid (1979) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) * Bug: (1975, 2002 & 2006) * Bugged! (1997) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Bugs: (2003 & 2014) * Bugsy (1991) * Bugsy Malone (1976) * Bull Durham (1988) * Bulldog Drummond series: ** Bulldog Drummond: (1922 & 1929) ** Bulldog Jack (1935) ** Bulldog Drummond's Revenge (1937) ** Bulldog Drummond's Secret Police (1939) ** Bulldog Drummond's Third Round (1925) * A Bullet for the General (1968) * Bullet in the Head (1990) * Bullet to the Head (2013) * Bulletproof: (1988 & 1996) * Bulletproof Monk (2003) * Bullets or Ballots (1936) * Bullets over Broadway (1994) * The Bullfighters (1945) * Bullhead (2012) * Bullitt (1968) * Bullshot (1983) * Bully: (2001 & 2011) * Bulworth (1998) * Bummer (2003) * Bungee Jumping of Their Own (2001) * The Bunker: (1981 TV & 2001) * Bunker Bean (1936) * The Bunny Game (2010) * Bunny Lake Is Missing (1965) * Bunraku (2011) * Bunshinsaba (2004) * Buppah Rahtree (2003) * Buppah Rahtree Phase 2: Rahtree Returns (2005) * Burden of Dreams (1982) * Burglar (1987) * Burial Ground: The Nights of Terror (1986) * Buried (2010) * Buried on Sunday (1992) * Buriki no kunsho (1981) * Burke and Hare: (1971 & 2010) * Burlesque: (2010 American & 2010 Australian) * Burlesque on Carmen (1915) * The Burmese Harp: (1956 & 1985) * Burn After Reading (2008) * Burn! (1970) * The Burning (1981) * The Burning Bed (1984) * The Burning Plain (2008) * Burnt Money (2000) * Burnt Offerings (1976) * Burnt by the Sun (1995) * Bus 174 (2003) * Bus Stop: (1956 & 2012) * The Bus Uncle (2006) * Bushwacked (1995) * The Business (2005) * Business Is Business (1971) * The Business of Strangers (2002) * Business as Usual (1987) * Buster (1988) * Bustin' Loose (1981) * A Busy Day (1914) * A Busy Night (2016) * But Always (2014) * But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969) * The Butcher: (1970 & 2009) * The Butcher Boy: (1917 & 1997) * The Butcher's Wife (1991) * The Butler (2013) * Butter: (1998 & 2011) * Butter Battle Book 1989 * ''Butterfield 8 (1960) * Butterflies Are Free (1972) * The Butterfly Effect series: ** The Butterfly Effect (2004) ** The Butterfly Effect 2 (2006) ** The Butterfly Effect 3: Revelations (2009) * Butterfly and Flowers (1985) * Butterfly Tongues (1999) * Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) * Buud Yam (1997) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) * Bwana Devil (1952) * By Touch (1986) * Bye Bye Birdie (1963) * Bye Bye Love (1995) * The Bye Bye Man (2017) * Bye Bye Monkey (1978) * Byzantium (2013) Previous: List of films: A Next: List of films: C See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies B Category:Lists